Party at Neville's
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: What's this? Neville's grown up and he's having a party? 'The glorious three' and Ginny head out for a night of fun... Extreme fluffyness in the end.. XD


**A/N:** It just came to me. Sorry if it's rather messy, I did it all during my long nights out of internet! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. This does JK Rowling, bless her soul.

- - -

The summer was hot, the nights bright and filled with promises of adventures. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, all seventeen-year-old friends since six years back, were spending most their evenings and nights out at parties, coming home at eight only to sneak out again at midnight. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron's parents, knew that the three were doing this, but told the teenagers nothing. They knew the three would come home in time safe and sound.  
  
One reason for their behavior was Harry Potter. The raven-haired boy with emerald eyes had their trust and they knew Harry would never let anything, or anyone, hurt his best friends. Harry had faced and defeated evil no man had done before him, not once but five times.  
  
The boy himself thought nothing of it, he had been raised without parents due to this evil and he had faced and lived this evil for the simple reason that he knew he would die; everyone he knew and loved would die, if he didn't survive. And he had pledged that the one who hurt anyone he held dear would not live to see the sun rise.

- - -

Just this particular night Ginny Weasley, Ron's sixteen-year-old only sister, had snuck out with 'the glorious three'. She was fed up with having to hear her mother and father tell her she was 'too young' to go out with Harry, Hermione and Ron. But she was so curious to see the world at night that she and Hermione had come up with a plan to get her out together with them. Ron had protested, rather loudly, to the proposal, but when he wasn't backed up by Harry he realized he was outnumbered and had no choice but to accept it.  
  
As usual the trio had dressed in 'proper' clothes to make Molly and Arthur Weasley secure enough to let them out. Ginny had too dressed 'proper', for the reason that if she was caught she could blame it on something else, having put her, or rather Hermione's, real clothes in a bag.  
  
"You ready?" Hermione had asked when the three had come back home as usual at eight. She had nodded, not trusting her voice. Harry had looked doubtful and slightly worried, but he trusted her and did not say a word. Ron, on the other hand, had looked worried to death. The thought about bringing his baby sister to one of these parties they usually went to scared the living daylight out of him. He knew what went on, what could happen. He wouldn't have gone to one in the first place if it hadn't been for Hermione. The wild side of this bookworm had finally revealed itself to the boys and had allowed them to see the outgoing, fun, spontaneous and, sometimes, crazy girl she was behind her precious books.  
  
Ginny didn't think she was actually going to sneak out of the house without her mother finding out. The woman had a supernatural talent of catching her in the worse possible situations. But here she was, passing the field she and her six older brothers usually used as Quidditch-pitch. She was grinning widely, feeling very 'bad' doing this. Hermione, who led the quartette, looked back and gave Ginny an equally wide grin.  
  
"Where we going?" Ron suddenly asked. They had been half-running for a while, not ducking down and sneaking like criminals as Ginny thought.  
  
"To Neville", Hermione answered with a sort of laugh. Ginny was surprised. She knew Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Neville's grandmother was a very strict witch and Neville the clumsiest boy she knew. Obviously she hadn't been the only one surprised, Ron stopped and stared at Hermione.  
  
"You got to be kidding me!" he said. "Neville? Having a party? _Party!_"  
  
"I know. Sounds absolutely boring, doesn't it?" Hermione laughed. "But he's had some help", she continued.  
  
"What? You helped him?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and gave Ron a smile. Ginny knew Ron was about to say something mean about Neville, but his crush on Hermione made it impossible for him to say anything if she gave him a smile or 'accidentally' brushed her hand against his. She played his crush like a drummer hit his drums.  
  
Ginny made a mental note to herself that she was going to have a little talk with Hermione later. What she did to her brother was most unnatural and if Ginny wasn't entirely off tracks, Hermione liked Ron just as much as he liked her.

- - -

The mansion Hermione led the four to was large, much larger than they had expected Neville to live in. They knew he lived good, but not this good.  
  
"Wow", Ron said in awe when he saw it. Harry was in the same opinion. People were walking to the house, all of them teenagers, witches and wizards like Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry recognized a few of them from school, but they weren't what you call 'close' friends so he didn't go up to them and settled for nodding their direction.  
  
"Hey guys, nice of you to drop by", Neville greeted them in the hallway. He smiled at them. Harry was shocked to see the transformation the boy had gone through the months they had been apart. When they had said goodbye to each other at the train station at the beginning of the summer the boy had been thinner than when he started previous fall, but he had still been rather big, still recognizable as Neville. But this wasn't Neville standing in front of them. He had grown tall, almost as tall as Ron, and the before chubby boy was gone and had been replaced by a good-looking young man. Hermione smiled and hugged him but the three other didn't move.  
  
"You look good, Ginny", Neville smiled. Ginny blushed and finally tore her gaze off him. She knew of Neville's crush on her, but her heart was already promised to someone else. Ron seemed to wake up by the comment too and looked threatening at Neville.  
  
"Ron, relax", their friend calmed him down. "Can't I give your sister a compliment?" he asked. Ron scratched his head and shrug-nodded. Neville seemed to take it for a sign of guilt and patted his shoulder. "So, how are you, Harry?" he turned.  
  
"Just fine, Neville, thanks", Harry answered, smiling. He was glad that Neville's self-esteem issues were gone now. Professor Snape had always pushed him down in class and everywhere else he could manage, but Harry had a feeling that Neville wasn't going to allow the treatment anymore. Snape would get a heart attack, Harry thought happily. "How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Brilliant", Neville replied and waved towards a few people who just entered. "Well, I'll leave you to the party. Enjoy yourselves, okay?" he ordered and winked at them before rushing off to the newcomers.  
  
"Was that just an Alien or did Neville look rather good?" Ginny said and giggled. Hermione giggled too and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he felt like it was time for a change and told me about it. I helped him through it. His granny is so proud of him from what I hear", Hermione confessed. Harry nodded; he could see why she would be. The shy, bullied, over-run Neville was gone and now he was Neville Longbottom, a proud wizard that his parents would have been overly proud of, if they could remember who he was...  
  
"Now, I for one would like to get to the music", Harry said and got a nod from Ginny. She lifted the bag off her shoulder and nodded for Hermione to come with her to the bathroom so they could change. Ron and Harry headed for the toilet too and locked themselves in the booth next to each other.

- - -

Harry studied himself in the mirror. The light blue t-shirt with the sewed- on white sleeves, the black pants with the belt and the boots suited him and his personality. It was the army-badge around his neck that was 'him', though. He had got it from Hermione last Christmas and hadn't taken it off since. The carving on it said '_Harry Potter, immortal hero in our hearts_'. He had no idea what it meant, but it was sweet and special. For that he would treasure it forever.  
  
He raised his hand to his hair, but lowered it again since he knew it was an impossible battle. He rolled his eyes behind the new silver-rimmed glasses and sighed.  
  
"Ron? You ready soon?" he called through the door.

- - - 

Ginny laughed. She looked crazy. The red hair had been curled and hung freely over her shoulders. Hermione had helped to put her makeup on, eyeliner and lipgloss, which in itself was pretty natural but it looked odd on Ginny who never wore makeup. The baggy pants had been replaced with a flowy, knee-length, black skirt, the sweater with a sparkly red vest and the sandals with boots.  
  
"You look awesome, Gin", Hermione smiled. Her own white linen trousers and halterneck were perfect on her, showing off Hermione's gorgeous tanned arms and legs.  
  
"Me? Look at you!" Ginny retorted with a smile. Hermione waved it away like an annoying bug and took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you think Ron'll like this?" she asked with a sort of nervous smile.  
  
Ginny hugged her and gave her hand a squeeze. "To Ron you'd look absolutely stunning in a potato-sack", Ginny answered. Hermione laughed and gave her a thankful wink in the mirror. "Now, let's go", Ginny smiled.

- - -

The music was beating inside Ginny. The rhythm took over her mind and the steps became more dancing. She snapped her fingers, bobbing her head and moving her hips to the beat. Hermione looked amused at her.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, looking around at the dancing people.  
  
"Nothing", Hermione smiled. "Didn't know you loved to dance", she said quickly when she noticed Ginny rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes you did, you just didn't know I danced in public", Ginny answered with a smile. Hermione mumbled a quiet 'true', but Ginny didn't hear it for the music. She moved towards the dance floor, but Hermione grabbed her arm. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for the guys?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "What fun would that be? Who knows how long they'll take?" Hermione let go of her arm. "You stay here and wait for them if you want and if they want me I'll be out there", she said and pointed over her shoulder to the dance floor. Hermione nodded and Ginny turned on her heel and headed for the crowd.  
  
Ginny moved through the people. A few guys smiled inviting and left their partners and moved closer to Ginny. She enjoyed the attention and smiled seductive at them, but danced away from them. The guys grinned but didn't follow. She was having the best time of her life.  
  
Close to the center of the dance floor she stopped. A circle had been formed and a guy was break-dancing in the middle. She cheered along with the surrounding people when he was done. He moved to be an observer again and a girl entered it, rolling her hips and moving her arms in a very oriental way. When she stepped out a very good-looking guy danced in. Ginny got an urge to enter with him and before she could stop herself she was dancing with the guy, grinding her hips against him. He had his hand at the base of her back, allowing both of them to dance pretty low without falling. Ginny rolled her body like a wave; the guy did the same with a smile. The dance was rather sexual, but Ginny loved it. This was the most free she had ever felt.

- - -

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked the instant he and Harry spotted Hermione. She was standing by the wall, holding a paper-cup she sipped from. She looked at him with an amused smile and nodded in the direction of the dance floor. Ron's eyes widened as he looked that way.  
  
"In there?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Ron made an attempt to go there but Hermione's hand stopped him. She had grabbed a hold of his arm like she had done with Ginny's a few minutes ago. "What?" he yelled over the music.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything but smiled mysteriously. Ron looked questioning at her, but she just smiled wider. Ron turned to ask Harry if he knew what was going on but Harry wasn't there. He spun around a whole lap and spotted Harry on his way to the crowd.  
  
"Let him find her", Hermione said in Ron's ear. Ron blushed a number of shades red and avoided to look at Hermione. If he had he would have seen her smiling triumphantly into her cup.

- - -

Harry's heart had raced when he and Ron had found Hermione alone by the wall. Ron had most likely asked where Ginny was, but Harry hadn't heard him. Hermione most likely hadn't heard him either but understood what he was asking and nodded to the mass of people dancing a good eighteen feet away.  
  
Why does it bother me that she's dancing? Harry asked himself, but he didn't answer it because he already knew the answer. He liked her on another level than 'sister' and it would destroy him to see her dance with some other guy.  
  
He forced himself through the dancing mass, trying to avoid splitting dancing couples up while looking for a sight of that red hair. He found it close to the middle of the dance floor. He didn't let it out of his sight until he was so close to the circle of people that he could almost see her. Then someone bumped into him from behind and he lost eye contact. The guy who had bumped into him apologized but Harry just waved it away. When he looked towards the place he had last seen the red hair he didn't find it. His heart sank.

- - -

Ginny got a mischievous look in her eye and left the circle.  
  
During the summer she had preformed a spell so she could sense when Harry was near. It was a very handy spell, especially since she usually liked to hide from Harry. Her crush had grown over the last three years and now she couldn't control her actions if she was in his company more than five minutes. Dinner was the most trying time of the day and Ginny had caught her more than once every day with staring openly at him. Luckily Harry hadn't seemed to notice and her family knew too well of her crush that they didn't say anything either.  
  
A slightly evil plan took form in her mind. Ginny knew that she couldn't keep her feelings from Harry forever and had decided that she was going to tell him. And that it would be soon. Why not now?

- - -

Harry sighed deeply and turned to go back to Ron and Hermione. He stopped dead when Ginny was standing in front of him, smiling. He blinked several times, how did she get there?  
  
"Hi Harry", he read from her lips. He flashed her a weak smile. "Want to dance?" he read next. Harry swallowed hard and nodded. She grabbed his hand and her smile widened. She led him to the circle where a guy and girl danced together like Ginny had done before.  
  
Harry's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw that Ginny wasn't repulsed by it. If he wasn't mistaken it looked like she was thinking it was fun. But how could she know?  
  
The couple did some signs that they were going to leave the circle and Ginny's smile widened even more. This was what she was waiting for, a chance to blow Harry's mind, having fun at the same time. Without notifying Harry she grabbed his hand again and led him to the center. Harry looked positively terrified. The crowd cheered, recognizing the most famous wizard on the face of the earth.  
  
Ginny laughed, winked and rolled her body like a wave against Harry's side. His eyes widened and she threw her head back with laughter. She winked at him when she came back up again and moved behind him, sliding her hands along his chest and shoulders as she did.  
  
Harry swallowed hard again but finally started to realize what she was doing. She was dancing seductively but he was standing there like a statue. He grinned and let go of the thought that Ron was going to kill him if he laid a hand on his baby sister. He felt Ginny's hand cross over to his right side and two seconds later she stood in front of him. She had on this sort of questioning look and Harry gave her a nod. She grinned widely and Harry winked.

- - -

Ron was starting to get seriously nervous now. Harry had been gone for over three songs. Something had happened, he knew it. What if he hadn't found Ginny and was still trying to find her? No, no... He would have come back to tell them, Ron reasoned with himself. He was pacing at the back, one hand on his forehead and one on his hip. Hermione stood where he had spotted her, back against the wall, sipping on her drink. She didn't seem nervous at all. Didn't she know that Ginny might be... drunk? Hurt? Dancing with some guy?  
  
"How can you be so calm?" he yelled to Hermione. She raised an eyebrow as to tell him she hadn't heard. He leaned closer to her and yelled 'how can you be so calm?' in her ear. She smiled at him and shrugged.  
  
"I know Harry has found her", she told him.  
  
"How can you?" Ron asked her. She shrugged again and gave him yet another mysterious smile. It was starting to get on Ron's nerves that Hermione kept smiling like that at him, as if he hadn't enough worries with Ginny.  
  
"Loosen up, Ron!" Hermione complained when he started pacing again. He ignored her yell and continued to pace. She stopped him and looked into his eyes. "She's safe, Ron. Harry's with her. Relax!"  
  
"How can I? We don't know for sure Harry's with her. And how on bloody earth can I relax when Ginny could be dancing with some guy?" Ron yelled. Hermione gave him a smile and gently grabbed his chin. Ron swallowed hard, what was she playing at? Hermione gave him a reassuring wink and leaned in. Before he knew what she was doing their lips had met. Ron's thoughts about Ginny flew right out the window and he deepened the kiss.

- - -

Harry smiled at Ginny. Both were getting hotter by the second, but it didn't stop them. Their dancing had been more sexual and more energy demanding than they expected at first. The crowd had gone practically wild when the song ended and the two took their bows. Now there were couples everywhere trying to copy their moves. Both Harry and Ginny found it rather amusing.  
  
"My throat's getting dry, want something to drink?" Ginny yelled over the music. Harry couldn't hear her too well and leaned closer. "Drink?" she yelled and gestured like she held a glass and drinking from it. Harry nodded; he was getting rather thirsty too. Harry took Ginny's hand and made way for them.  
  
Ginny poked Harry when they finally could breathe somewhat fresh air. Harry looked at her in question, but she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, Ron was making out with Hermione! And it wasn't very innocent, Ron had her literally pressed against the wall and his hands were pretty much all over her. Harry wondered if he should cover Ginny's eyes, could it be sane to let her see her brother act like that?  
  
But Harry could relax, Ginny's shoulders were shaking with laughter and she clinged to his arm for support. "They finally confessed, eh?" Ginny laughed. Harry nodded with a grin on his face. He was happy to see that Hermione finally got her act together to actually do something about her crush on Ron. He knew Ron would never have made a move on Hermione, so he had entrusted the 'moving' to Hermione.  
  
He nodded in the direction of the doors and Ginny nodded, her eyes still fixed on her youngest brother and his new girlfriend.

- - -

"Can you believe it?" Ginny said with an astonished tone in her voice when they were outside. The night was clear and so much quieter, and cooler, than the house.  
  
"No", Harry said, shaking his head. "I never thought Hermione would let him do that!" he laughed. "I thought she'd be making the rules."  
  
"Me too, actually", Ginny laughed. "And I had no idea Ron could be so passionate about something other than Quidditch!"  
  
Harry laughed. True, the boy never stopped talking about Quidditch. He took a deep breath and let the fresh air fill his lungs. Parties were all right, but Harry preferred the loneliness of night.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever find love?" Ginny suddenly asked. The night seemed to have captured Ginny too because her voice sounded a lot dreamier and relaxed. Harry felt her arm entwine with his. He held on to her hand on his arm, stroking it with his thumb.  
  
"I can honestly say that I don't know, Ginny. I don't know if I'll ever find love..."  
  
"For what it's worth, Harry, I hope you do", Ginny said softly to him, placing her hand ontop of his.  
  
"Thanks", he replied, smiling vaguely. "But what is love really, Ginny? Can you tell me what love is?" he asked. He had actually been thinking about that question for some time. People always told him that his parents died because they loved him, but how can you die because of love?  
  
Ginny was quiet for a second, looking down at the grass. But then she looked up, stopped both their steps and turned Harry to look at her. "It's not something you can really describe, Harry", she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Try."  
  
"You know Mum?" Harry nodded; of course he did. "She loves you. Not because you're her children's friend, but because who you are. It's an emotion that allows us to dream, to be happy, to... live." She looked away for a short second. "When you love someone you can't stop thinking about that person. It takes up all your thoughts, your dreams. Whenever that person is around you feel all warm inside..." Ginny suddenly smiled. "You do the most stupid things in the presence of him. The butterflies in your stomach will never rest whenever the person is on your mind. And when that someone smiles at you, the whole world stops. Nothing exists but that person..."  
  
"You seem to speak from experience", Harry whispered. His throat had gone dry even though he had drunk a cup of water just a minute ago. Ginny's words seemed so true. He tore his gaze off her and stared at the stars above them.  
  
"I do", came Ginny's whispering answer. "I love someone, but he does not see it..."  
  
"Then he is a fool", Harry replied. "If he doesn't see what a great person you are, how amazing you are, then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Maybe you're right", Ginny said, letting go of Harry's hand and turned away from him, closing her eyes. Harry looked down. She looked so sad with her head bowed down.  
  
"Gin..." Harry said softly, gently wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"I can't imagine anyone better than him. He is everything I've ever wanted, but he doesn't see me that way", she whispered. Harry could hear her voice breaking.  
  
"Shh..." he tried to sooth her. He turned her around and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "How can he be so blind not to see you? You practically have a sparkling aura around you. Your personality is the best I've ever come across and you are the most beautiful girl on this planet."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder too how he can be so blind", Ginny said to Harry's chest. "A fool he may be, but he's too amazing for me. I could never be what he wants me to be."  
  
"Be yourself, Ginny, and if he doesn't want you for you, then he is not worth your time."  
  
"I've tried everything, even being myself, but it hasn't worked." Ginny pushed away from him so she could look into his eyes. "He don't see me when I'm me, he doesn't see me despite I pour my heart out for him. He didn't even see me when he rescued me..."  
  
Suddenly Harry realized who she was talking about. He closed his eyes, feeling so ashamed. "Oh my god..." he whispered, barely audible. He could have kicked himself!  
  
Ginny saw that Harry understood and looked down on her feet. She rested her forehead against Harry's chest. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you..."  
  
"Of course you should have", Harry protested. He raised his hand and stroke Ginny's head. "I've been so blind", he said softly. "I don't deserve-..."  
  
Harry was cut off by Ginny. She had placed her finger over his lips to prevent him from talking. Aren't you always told that the eyes are the windows to your soul? Harry could really see Ginny's soul in her eyes. And he loved what he saw.  
  
"Maybe you don't deserve me, Harry", Ginny whispered. "But I love you too much to think about it."  
  
Harry gave her a weak smile. "I love you, Ginny Weasley." Harry saw the tear escape Ginny's eyes and wiped it away. "Even if I've been too blind to see it. I love you and I always will..."  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter. 'Till the day I die and forever..."

- - -

**A/N:** Such cheese! But I love it... Don't you?

This was dedecated to my lovely friend Katrin who's just so awesome. Thank you so much for being who you are! You rock, girl... And I threw in that Ron/Hermione only for you, my sweet.. XD hugs

Now.. Despite the extreme fluff in the end, it _was_ good, though, wasn't it? Review, please!


End file.
